James Rhodes (Earth-947)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-947 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Stark Enterprises, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Manny Galan | First = What If? Vol 2 63 | HistoryText = After threatening to disperse the Living Laser, Jim Rhodes warned the Living Laser that if he stepped out of line while employed at Stark Enterprises, that he would send the Laser to the Andromeda Galaxy. After days went by with the Living Laser could not seem to gain the trust of any of his co-workers, the Laser decided to meet with Iron Man and explain what was going on. Iron Man replied that trust takes time, but to prove that he trusted the Laser, he removed the Prisma-Polymer Laser-Proofing off of the Iron Man armor. The Laser then said that it really didn't help matters, but Iron Man explained that the Laser could either meet him halfway or he could go to the Andromeda Galaxy. Iron Man then left the room, leaving the Laser sitting in his office. Soon after, one of the scientists from the Stark Medlab attempted to contact Rhodes in his office. Thinking that he could prove to Iron Man that he could be trusted, the Living Laser transformed himself into a double of Rhodes and answered the call. The scientist, Abe Zimmer, asked "Rhodes" to come down to Medlab 4. The Living Laser, disguised as Rhodes, did so and upon entering the Medlab, discovered that Tony Stark was still alive in the Medlab. The shock of seeing his old enemy still alive caused the Laser to accidentally transform back into his true form, prompting Abe to hit the security button. Iron Man soon came running and arrived to see the Living Laser blasting Stark with light blasts. Abe warned Iron Man that the Laser was killing Tony Stark. Still thinking Tony dead, Iron Man was also shocked to see his friend still alive. Iron Man then told Abe to do everything in his power to keep Tony alive and then flew into the Living Laser. The Laser angrily knocked Iron Man away, exclaiming that they had lied to him. The Living Laser soon noticed that Iron Man still retained the Prisma-Polymer Laser-Proofing on his armor, despite his claim that he had removed it. Iron Man then produced an energy dagger from the armor and stabbed it into the Laser, causing him to fall to the ground. When the Laser got to his feet, he claimed that he had seen the light, but then asked if Iron Man had as well and produced a blinding flash that permanently blinded Rhodes. In order to save to the scientists, Iron Man switched his armor to Cerebral Viewing Mode, causing wires to spring from the armor and implant themselves to Jim's brain. Now able to see through the armor's sensors as if it was his own vision, Rhodes noticed that the Living Laser had entered the Laser Focusing Chamber. He confronted the Laser, who explained that he was putting an end to his two-bit super-villain days and that he was a fool for thinking he could be anything else. Rhodes announced that it didn't have to be that way, but the Laser activated the Chamber, causing it to focus his body into a single beam, killing him. | Powers = Rhodes no powers of his own but they are derived from his War Machine Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Rhodes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rhodes Family